This invention relates to a game and game apparatus; more particularly to a horse racing game that may be played by a plurality of people for their mutual enjoyment.
The prior art teaches a variety of horse racing type games, such as for example as is disclosed in U.S. Pats. No. 3,054,218; 3,295,851; 3,441,277; 3,338,577; 3,781,011; 3,729,193; 3,785,649; 3,815,912; and others. None of the foregoing however, enjoy the game device as is instantly taught.